Listen
by RanTsuki
Summary: From Hitsugaya with love . . . a song .


Disclaimer : Bleach is not mine, and well…. pretty much will never be mine, No matter how much I wanted it to. Oh , and the song "best friend in the world' is also not mine , it belongs to David Corey , I just like the lyrics and I think they're nice , so I posted them here ….

A/n: Oh, and guys, one more thing, it would be better if you read this fic while listening to David Corey's 'Best Friend In The World' … alright, here's some spoilers ,turn the song on when Hinamori pushes the button too! have fun listening and reading!

Ps: Just as a reference. The text in bolds and italics is the part of the song . The text in just italics are Hinamori's thoughts.

* * *

Hinamori's room was situated in the 3rd floor of the 5th division building. It was tiled with auburn mahogany tiles and its walls were painted in broken white and peach. Hinamori had her room hung with fresh, autumn scented curtains almost everywhere. A peaceful see through drape up on the wooden 'roof' of her bed, a translucent, yet opaque white curtain on the ceiling of her closet, a warm and welcoming long khaki colored curtain on the entrance to her bedroom, and a long , feather light one that brushes through your skin with an angel's touch and gentleness, fluttering from the mild breeze of air that flows inside from her sliding glass windows.

But Hinamori's most prized part of the room was not her exquisite curtains. It was her balcony, her wooden tiled, wooden railed space which was about 3 times 4 meters wide, situated just outside the sliding glass windows. A balcony, in which she was in right now, sitting on a cozy red cushion that she has personally put there to facilitate her during moments like these. Moments where she would just sit there, gazing at the sight of the old peach tree in front of her, with its leaves dancing silently in the wind's tune.

Hinamori inhaled deeply as the leaves entertained her with their delicate swirl dance. She has been witnessing this for a long time, but somehow, they never failed to catch her attention , taking her swooning and swaying with their ever charming grace in the wind. And somehow, Hinamori found them very sweet , always changing their rhythm. It was always a different story ,always a new story ,always an unpredictable song that never fails to surprise her.

Slowly closing her eyes, the russet eyed death goddess focused herself on her other senses. She loved the sound of the playful leaves rustling together, as if they are whispering something to her, something secret, about life, about nature. Together with the sound of the wind they filled her ears with joy and peace.

And then, just as she was about to get up from her cushion to feel the wind blowing on her face, she noticed the familiar presence of another death god, slowly climbing up to where she is.

She walked to the edge of her balcony , and looked down. Heaps of silver white hair suddenly popped out in front of her, moving swiftly and revealing the face of person in possession of them. Hitsugaya Toushiro .

"Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing here?"

The younger boy climbed up the wooden railing effortlessly and swiftly situated himself on it, sitting across her.

" I have something for you,"

His reply was short, flat, and fast, but Hinamori knew there was so many things behind his words. She loved 'something' s from him. They were always filled with endless possibilities and never - ending surprises.

Hitsugaya shoved his hand inside his haori, pulled a tiny round but flat silver device with a few buttons encrypted on it, and gently nestled it in Hinamori's right hand. Hinamori took the gadget, cradling the cold metal surface between her fingers. She ran her pointfinger down the outer texture of the machine, feeling each of the buttons, down to the tiny holes on its sides, and the funny glass screen on it. She enjoyed each bend and curve of its shiny exterior.

"What is this?"

She asked. Her tone indicated curiosity and excitement.

"It's a – CD player. With a built-in loudspeaker. Kuchiki Rukia brought it from the human world,"

"A CD player?"

"It plays music,"

Hinamori continued observing the metal gear on her hands, flipping it around so that she could get a better view of it.

"How?"

"According to Kurotsuchi, this device reads music files which have been previously recorded inside the disc,"

"The disc?"

"It's that shiny thing inside. You can see it through the glass screen,"

"You said it plays music?"

"Yeah,"

"What kind of music?"

Hitsugaya paused for a moment. Judging by his facial expression, Hinamori guessed he was searching for words ,or possibly – some way to answer her question.

"Just listen to it yourself,"

This is what Hinamori meant by 'liking' Hitsugaya's' something's.

On the corner of her lips a smile blossomed inwardly.

"How?"

She was definitely clueless, turning the silver player over again for some sort of clue.

"Press the red button marked 'play', "

Hitsugaya replied flatly. He proceeded to sit on Hinamori's wooden railings.

"Momo,"

Walking across the sun streamed balcony over to her red couch, Hinamori took a glance at the boy across her.

"Huh?"

"Whatever you hear. Just think, pretend –"

The wonder boy suddenly suspended his sentence, as if searching once again, for the best, the most suitable words.

"- that I said it, like I sang it – or, like I wrote the lyrics,"

Hinamori noticed that Hitsugaya was avoiding eye contact with her just now.

"O – Okay, Hitsugaya-kun,"

And so, Hinamori, with those trembling fingers of hers, pressed down the button marked 'play'.

For the first few seconds, Hinamori heard nothing, then came a voice, the voice of a man , deeply rich in tone, followed by the softly flowing sound of guitar on the background.

_**Everybody needs a best friend in this world**,_

Hinamori stared at her feet, listening to the singing voice.

_**We all need one good thing in this cruel, cruel world-**_

Hinamori's russet eyes shifted fast from left to right.

_**That we can count on, all of our lives,**_

The older girl looked to her Shiro-chan.

"Hitsugaya-kun, what-"

But Hitsugaya didn't reply. He merely sat across her in silence and stared at her as if saying "just listen,"

Then came the next verse.

_**Coz I was so alone last night and I could not help, but cry**_

With this, Hinamori looked , no – gaped at Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya replied with a well-that-was-just-a-little-bit-too-harsh look.

Hinamori, who was on the verge of giggling returned her gaze to her feet once more, her ears eager to hear more.

I wanted to reach out to you, and just make everything all right 

The giggles stopped.

The verse continued, now supported with light drums on the background to bring out the beat.

_**I wish that I could show you , just how much I truly care**_

Hinamori nearly let the portable CD player slip off her fingers if she wasn't careful. Russet eyes seeked for bright green ones, seeking for something to make sure what she heard.

_**All the life I promised to be there,**_

The boy in front of her gave off nothing. He remained as silent as ever.

Hinamori heard a little tweaking sound before the music introduced its refrain, with the sound of electric guitars and drum blending harmoniously with the beat.

_**And I would be your best friend in the world,**_

Hinamori's eyes widened.

_**I would be the one true thing in this untrue world,**_

_**And I will hold you all through the night …**_

The black-haired girl turned her gaze towards him.

But the refrain didn't stop there, the voice continued singing, bringing the drum and guitar in with it.

_**I would be the best friend to you girl,**_

_**You can tell me all those things that you kept from the world,**_

_**And I will listen all through the night …**_

Hitsugaya-kun … 

The song was entering the third verse now.

_**I would've given anything, just to wipe all your tears away,**_

She remembered.

She remembered how many times Hitsugaya stopped her from crying with his unusually sweet ways. How he always seemed to be there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. Hitsugaya's shoulders were shorter than hers, and usually she needs to bend her neck for an extra inch or two , she will make a thing or two out of this matter. And he would shove it off by yelling at her, calling her 'baka', or 'bed wetter' or sometimes even both. But this, this put a smile back on her face. This – wiped her tears away.

She remembered how he would turn her frowns into a fresh , pure smile.

_**I would've walked for miles and miles, all you had to do was say,**_

_**If you needed me by morning light, I know that I'm on my way,**_

Hinamori's eyes softened. He knew Hitsugaya would do this kind of things. He always does. He had done so much for her. So many things. He had colored her life.

_**Coz all my life I promised to be there …**_

Hinamori felt the words seep through her. Hitsugaya, promising to be there for her …

The song jumped into its refrain once again.

_**Coz I would be your best friend, in the world,**_

_**I would be the one good thing in this cruel, cruel world**_

_**That you can count on all of your lives,**_

_**I would be the best friend to you girl,**_

_**You can show me all those things that you hide from the world,**_

_**And I will be here for the rest of your life**_

_**I thought you understand,**_

_**And I'm gonna reach up my hand to you,**_

_**Oh, do you see how much I care?**_

A smile blossomed at the end of Hinamori's lips.

_**Coz everybody needs a best friend in this world**_

_**We all need one good thing in this cruel, cruel world,**_

_**That we can count on all of our lives,**_

The song ceased all the music and sound in the background, when suddenly it leaped into a louder, a merrier last chorus.

_**Coz I wannabe your best friend in the world,**_

_**I wannabe the one true thing in this untrue world,**_

_**Yes, I will hold you all through the night**_

_**I wannabe the best friend to you girl**_

_**Can I be the one good thing in this cruel, cruel world,**_

_**Yes, I will be here for –**_

Hinamori didn't wait for the song to finish.

She leapt from her cushion, dropping the CD player clattering to the wooden floor, and ran across the balcony to where Hitsugaya was. The next thing Hitsugaya knew, Hinamori was already wrapping his body with herself, blanketing him with her arms in a tight embrace. Caught off guard, off balance, and powerless to support Hinamori's sudden act on his stance, Hitsugaya slipped off the railings, and he plummeted downwards, taking Hinamori with her. Hitsugaya below her and Hinamori on top of him.

They felt the wind rush past their ears as they sped down to the ground. But halfway down the fall, they suddenly slowed down, as if breaking the rules of gravitation, until they finally halted, and slowly descended down a pile of vibrant autumn leaves below the peach tree. They have landed safely unharmed in the ground.

"_You are so much more than just a best friend,"_

Hinamori didn't hesitate anymore. She couldn't.

She lowered her lips down to his.

It turns out that, Hinamori's aim for the boy's lips went a little off track, so she only caught Hitsugaya's left part of the lips. Hitsugaya answered by adjusting to her, pushing his lips to the right to finally meet hers. Hinamori smiled between their kiss. She needn't worry, he will always be there for her.

And they lied there, kissing under the blanket of the ever – falling leaves of the peach tree.

Up on the third floor, the CD player sang out the last words of the song.

_**- the rest of your life.**_

* * *

-Owari

A/n : I hope it's okay to add a song like this. I have been wanting to write this fic for a loooong time, but I never actually came to write it. So here it is guys, hope you enjoyed it. Hooray for HitsuHina goodies!Reviews pleeeease...! I know you want it...


End file.
